This invention r elates to vacuum cleaners with a n operational output display More particularly, this invention relates to a vacuum cleaner with electronic circuitry that monitors at least the amount of dirt collected at a given time or the level of t he dirt contained Within a filter bag. Specifically, the present invention relates to sensors for monitoring operational parameters of the vacuum cleaner that generate input that is monitored and acted upon by a microprocessor.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,944, which is incorporated herein by reference, it is known to provide electronic circuitry to monitor the amount of dirt suctioned from a surface being cleaned and to monitor the level of dirt contained within a filter or holding bag. Although this patent discloses a device that is effective in its stated purpose, it has been found that the circuitry is problematic and not easily adapted to other models of vacuum cleaners. Such circuitry is subject to false readings and must be changed for any revisions to the structural features of the vacuum into which it is installed. For example, if the power of the motor used to suction dirt off of a surface is changed, changes are required to the settings which trigger upon the amount of dirt flowing through the vacuum cleaner""s airducts. As a result, each time a new vacuum cleaner model is introduced, a new circuit must be designed. This results in high engineering and development costs.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a vacuum cleaner with a dirt detection circuit that is easily adapted to various models and which allows for receipt of additional inputs for displaying the operational status of the vacuum cleaner.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a vacuum cleaner with a microprocessor-based dirt detection circuit.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vacuum cleaner, as above, in which the internal components of the vacuum cleaner, such as a fan/motor assembly, air duct tubes, and filter bags, are monitored along with other internal components of the vacuum cleaner by sensors for the purpose of displaying the cleaner""s operational status.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a vacuum cleaner, as above, which includes a circuit with a microprocessor, wherein the microprocessor receives input from the sensors coupled to the various internal components of the vacuum cleaner for monitoring.
It is another object of the present invention for the microprocessor to generate signals that illuminate visual outputs for the benefit of the vacuum cleaner""s user.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a vacuum cleaner, as above, which includes a microphone for monitoring dirt as it travels through an air duct to the filter bag, wherein the processor compares a signal generated by a microphone to a threshold value and then, depending upon the comparison, increments or decrements a pair of counters, wherein one counter is initially set to a minimum value and the other counter is set to a maximum value.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a vacuum cleaner, as above, wherein the microprocessor increments and decrements the pair of counters based upon the microphone sensor""s input in such a manner that a selected number of repeated readings of dirt flowing through the duct are required to illuminate a red light indicative of a dirty surface.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a vacuum cleaner, as above, that includes a green light that, when illuminated, is indicative of the microprocessor detecting an amount of dirt below a predetermined threshold flowing through the air duct.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a vacuum cleaner, as above, in which a pressure transducer monitors the fill level of the filter bag and inputs this value to the microprocessor.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a vacuum cleaner, as above, which includes a counter contained within the microprocessor to ensure that successive readings of the pressure transducer above a threshold value are required to indicate that the filter bag is full. It is another object of the invention that when such a determination is made, the microprocessor outputs a signal to illuminate a light of different color than the other operational parameters.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention, which shall become apparent as the detailed description proceeds, are achieved by a vacuum cleaner for providing visual operational status indicators, comprising a vacuum cleaner having internal components, at least one sensor coupled to at least one of the internal components, a microprocessor for receiving input from at least one sensor, analyzing the input, and generating an output signal, and a visual indicator carried by the vacuum cleaner for receiving the output signal to display the operational status of the internal component.
Other aspects of the present invention are attained by a cleaner having operational indicators, comprising a motor/fan assembly for suctioning dirt from a surface, a tube coupled at one end to the motor/fan assembly, a bag coupled to the tube collecting the dirt suctioned by the motor/fan assembly, a sensor associated with the tube to monitor the amount of dirt passing therethrough, the sensor generating an input signal, and a microprocessor for receiving and comparing the input signal to a threshold value and generating an output signals value.
Still another object of the present invention is attained by a cleaner having operational indicators, comprising a motor/fan assembly for suctioning dirt from a surface, a tube coupled at one end to the motor/fan assembly, a bag coupled to the tube collecting the dirt suctioned by the motor/fan assembly, a sensor associated with the bag to monitor the amount of dirt therein, the sensor generating an input signal, a microprocessor for receiving and comparing the input signal to a threshold value and generating an output signal, and a light illuminated depending upon the output signal""s value.
These and other objects of the present invention, as well as the advantages thereof over existing prior art forms, which will become apparent from the description to follow, are accomplished by the improvements hereinafter described and claimed.